Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2
Resistance to Despair!! The Remaining Super-Warriors, Gohan and Trunks (絶望への反抗!!　残された超戦士・悟飯とトランクス) is the second TV Special of Dragon Ball Z. It was release on TV in Japan on February 24, 1993. It was release in between DBZ episode 175, and 176. FUNimation Entertainment release it for the first time in English on October 25, 2000. In the English version, this film is call Dragon Ball Z The History of Trunks. The TV Special tells the story of Future Trunks, and his life during the time where the future androids have the world under terrible siege. It is unique among Dragon Ball movies/specials since it is actually based from a brief chapter in the Dragon Ball manga, called "Trunks The History The Lone Warrior". The special changes several key plot points for drama (such as that in the manga Trunks was capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan before Future Gohan's death). Plot The film opens with Future Son Goku's tragic death from a radical Heart Virus that had no cure and the death of the Z Fighters at the hands of Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 around six months later on May 12, Age 767. Unfortunately, the Z Fighters are unable to be wished back to life because the Dragon Balls are permanently unusable due to Future Piccolo's death, which also kills Kami. The TV special moves thirteen years into the future, in Age 780, where we meet a fourteen year old Future Trunks and twenty-three year old Future Son Gohan. Gohan is the only one able to stand against the Androids, ever since he became a Super Saiyan after witnessing the deaths of the other Z Fighters. Gohan trains Trunks in fighting and power, who comes very close to becoming a Super Saiyan as well. One day, the Androids attack an amusement park, Super World. Gohan and Trunks arrive there for a battle, and Android 17 takes on Gohan while Android 18 watches. Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan and, despite a few hits by the android, he quickly takes control of the fight. However, Android 18 joins the fight and the two begin to overtake Gohan. Trunks, though no match for the Androids, comes to Gohan's aid and fights with Android 18. He manages to fight her for a minute before he is easily defeated, but Gohan saves him from death, and they both hide in the debris of the park. The androids, unable to find them, bomb the park in hopes of drawing them out of hiding. Gohan and Trunks survive the blast but at the cost of Gohan's left arm, which is blown off. Gohan then gives Trunks a Senzu bean, saving him from death yet again. Trunks brings Gohan back to Capsule Corporation where he recovers and resumes training Trunks. The training is stopped short when the androids attack the nearby city Pepper Town. Trunks pleads to fight, but Gohan knocks him unconscious to stop him from joining the battle. The one-armed Super Saiyan ambushes Android 17, and despite his handicap, puts up a long and suspenseful fight against the androids. He meets his end when the androids gang up on him in the rain, and knock him to the ground. They then use their Accel Dance technique, killing the fallen warrior. Trunks is awakened when his mentors energy vanishes. Upon searching the city, Trunks finds Gohan's dead body. The rage from within him is unleashed and Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan. The story moves forward three years later, in Age 783. Trunks walks in on Future Bulma while she is working on the Time Machine, and tells her that he does not need anyone from the past helping him beat the androids since he is a Super Saiyan. She reminds him that Gohan was also a Super Saiyan, which obviously was not enough. A news bulletin on the radio announces that the androids are attacking Bridgetown, a nearby city, and Trunks goes off to fight them despite Bulma's pleas. He finds the androids in the ruined city which they destroyed, and engages in battle with them. However, the young Super Saiyan is completely outclassed and can barely put up a fight. Trunks is badly beaten by the merely-toying androids, and miraculously survives a large blast of energy from Android 18. Trunks awakens in his house with his mother Bulma by his side. After a brief talk, he decides to go in the time machine (once it's finally ready to give the Heart Medicine to Son Goku. A year later Trunks finally heads to the Past, as he bids farewell to his mother, he tells her to stay out of trouble while he is away. She remarks that she will. He tells her that he loves her as the Head roof of the Time Machine closes, and tells him that she loves him. Bulma then sees the time Machine fly off into a Distance. The movie ends with Bulma in the English version, telling Goku that Trunks' wellbeing is now in his hands. Voice Cast :Japanese *'Takeshi Kusao' as Future Trunks *'the late Hiromi Tsuru' as Future Bulma & Baby Trunks *'Masako Nozawa' as Future Son Goku (Deleted Scenes) & Future Son Gohan *'Toshio Furukawa' as Future Piccolo *'Ryo Horikawa' as Future Vegeta *'Toru Furuya' as Future Yamcha *'the late Hirotaka Suzuoki' as Future Tien *'Mayumi Tanaka' as Future Kuririn *'Hiroko Emori' as Future Chaozu *'Naoko Watanabe' as Future Chi-Chi & Future Puar *'the late Daisuke Gori' as Future Ox King *'the late Kohei Miyauchi' as Future Master Roshi *'Naoki Tatsuta' as Future Oolong *'Shigeru Nakahara' as Future Android 17 *'Miki Ito' as Future Android 18 *'Joji Yanami' as the Narrator :English *'Eric Vale' as Future Trunks *'Tiffany Vollmer' as Future Bulma *'Dameon Clarke' as Future Gohan *'Cynthia Cranz' as Future Chi-Chi *'Kyle Hebert' as Future Ox King & the Narrator *'Mike McFarland' as Future Master Roshi *'Brad Jackson' as Future Oolong *'Monika Antonelli' as Future Puar & Future Chaozu *'Christopher Sabat' as Future Piccolo, Future Vegeta & Future Yamcha *'John Burgmeier' as Future Tien *'Sonny Strait' as Future Kuririn *'Sean Schemmel' as Future Goku (deleted scenes) *'Stephanie Nadolny' as Young Future Goku (deleted scenes), Young Future Gohan & Baby Trunks *'Chuck Huber' as Future Android 17 *'Meredith McCoy' as Future Android 18 Characters that Died *'Future Son Goku' (died of a heart virus six months prior to the androids attack, roughly November - December, Age 766). *'Future Piccolo' (was killed by #18 on May 12, Age 767). *'Future Nail' (because he became one with Piccolo, he died along with him). *'Future Kami' (died when Piccolo was killed). *'Future Vegeta' (was killed by #17 on May 12, Age 767). *'Future Yamcha' (killed by #17 on May 12, Age 767). *'Future Tien' (killed by #18 on May 12, Age 767). *'Future Kuririn' (killed by the androids on May 12, Age 767). *'Future Chaozu' (killed by the androids (although not shown in the manga, TV series or the special) on May 12, Age 767). *'Future Son Gohan' (managed to survive the initial battle, but is eventually killed thirteen years later in Age 780). *'Future Dr. Brief' (may have died from natural cause or was killed when the androids destroyed West City). *Approximately two thirds of the Earth's population were killed about thirteen years after the androids appearance. Characters that Survive *'Future Trunks' (was a baby at the time when the androids attacked and therefore he survived the attack on West City). *'Future Bulma' (managed to survive the onslaught on West City, but gets kill when Black Goku arrives). *'Future Master Roshi' (was on his island). *'Future Puar' (was on Master Roshi's island). *'Future Oolong' (was on Master Roshi's island). *'Future Turtle' (was on Master Roshi's island). *'Future Chi-Chi' (was at her home in the mountains). *'Future Ox King' (was at Chi Chi's home). *'Future Yajirobe' (survives the battle by eating a senzu bean as shown in Dragon Ball Super, however he gets kill when Black Goku arrives) *'Future Mr. Popo' (it is assumed that he survived, he may have died in exile later or lived alone on Kami's Lookout). *'Future Korin' (was in his tower). *'Future Dende' (was on Namek, as he was not yet the guardian of Earth). *'Future Mr. Satan' (his death is not mentioned in the manga/anime, and he is even shown to be alive in Future Trunks' timeline in the story of the PSP game Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road). Characters not Born *'Future Son Goten' (Goku died of a heart disease. However he was probably going to be born when Chi-Chi was making baby clothes). *'Future Bra' (Vegeta was killed by the Androids). *'Future Marron' (Kuririn was killed by the Androids and Android 18 never had a change of heart). *'Future Pan' (Because Future Gohan never met Future Videl). *'Future Son Goku Jr.' (Because Future Pan never existed). Anime Filler Trunks' timeline is shown again for the final time during the episode "Free the Future". Trunks returns to the future and tells Future Bulma about everything that had transpired in the past after he had gone back to help Son Goku and the others with the Androids. Just then it comes over the radio that Androids 17 and 18 are once again attacking, and Trunks rushes off at Parsley City to confront them for the final time. Trunks engages the Androids in battle and neither are able to even hit him once, he then destroys them both but states the future is not safe yet. Sometime later, the Cell of Trunks' timeline appears and attempts to steal his time machine just as he did in another alternate timeline, only this time, Trunks destroys him with a Heat Dome Attack, thus finally bringing peace back to the future and restoring natural order. Different Between Film and Manga *In the manga, there are no scenes where the Z Fighters (excluding Gohan and Yajirobe) are killed by the Androids in the prologue. But in the film, the Z warriors deaths are shown except for Choazu, even though he got kill as well. *In the manga, there are no scenes with both Trunks and Gohan fighting the Androids together. But in the film, there are scenes of Gohan and Trunks fighting the Androids *In the manga, Trunks is already a Super Saiyan as shown when he and Gohan are training together. But in the film, he had troubles turning into a Super Saiyan when he was training with Gohan. *In the manga, the Androids do not gang up on Gohan. However only Android 17 attacks and there is no rain. But in the film, the Andriods do gang up on Gohan. Whereas their is rain during the battle. *In the manga, Android 17 tells Gohan that he did not even use half his power in their last battle. But in the film, Andriod 17 is happy because he and his sister want their battle with Gohan to be a tie breaker. *In the manga, a horrified look on Gohan's face is shown before he battles Andriod 17. Afterwards the story cuts to Trunks waking up and finding his master's corpse. Trunks cries and slams his fists into the ground but does not transform. But in the film, Andriod 17 and 18 kill Gohan together by firing ki blasts like bullets. Afterwards Trunks wakes up after no longer sensing Gohsn's ki. While searching for Gohsn, Trunks finds Gohan's dead body in a pool of blood water. As Trunks cries upon seeing this, he turns into a Super Saiyan and slams his fists in the ground. *In the manga, the story cuts to 3 years later. Whereas Trunks rushes to avenge the death of everyone but fails miserably. However the fight between Trunks and the Androids is not seen at all and it cuts to 5 days later, where Trunks is recovering in a hospital. But in the film, Trunks battles the Andriods in Peppercity. He loses the battle when Android fires a huge blast at him while he is on the ground. Afterwards he is seen in the hospital recovering as he speaks to Bulma. *In the manga, Bulma's face is shown when she watches the Time Machine travel to the past. But in the film, only her backside is shown. Trivia *In the manga, Android 17 alone was Gohan's killer, since he did not need help from 18, unlike in the TV version. In fact, during his previous encounter with Gohan, he was barely using 50% of his power and yet Gohan lost one of his arms during the battle and was barely able to make it out alive. *In the manga, Trunks is able to turn Super Saiyan before Gohan dies. In the TV version, Gohan's death is what causes Trunks to transform into a Super Saiyan. *During his last battle with the Androids before going back in time, Trunks gets knocked into a building and is seen with his normal hair. However, when he is later knocked out of the building, he is shown as a Super Saiyan. *There is a girl near the beginning with a balloon that has a more cartoonish Goku and words saying "D.B. S P" on it. *Strangely, Gohan could have broken the final sensu bean in half to heal both himself and Trunks, like Goku had done several times previously in the past. Although, it could just be that Gohan didn't think of that possibility. *In the series, Vegeta died first but according to the movie, it was Piccolo. *In the series, Vegeta was killed by 17 blast but in the movie, he was killed by 17 kick. *In the series, when Future Gohan and Future Trunks are fighting the androids, Trunks has his sword with him, but in the movie he does not possess the sword until sometime after Future Gohan's death. all information on Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2 came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_The_History_of_Trunks Category:FILMS Category:Specials